Third Reich
Nazi Germany, or the Third Reich, was the name given to Germany when it was under Adolf Hitler's dictatorship. It's capital was Berlin. ''Downfall parody universe A joke in many parodies is that the word "Reich" was added into everything, usually referring to a business, brand or an organisation based in Nazi Germany (making it seem like an actual corporate organization). Examples are: *There's a pizza parlour named '''Reich Pizzas'. A running gag is how Hitler finds out his pizza is late, and finds out when his pizza will arrive. *Hitler tried to buy a ridiculous wig for Jodl from a Reich Wigs store. *There's even an fast-food restaurant called Reichtucky Fried Chicken (RFC), a parody on real life Kentucky Fried Chicken. *[[Welthauptstadt Germania|'Reich City']], a modern city built by Hitler. *Hitler bought computer games from Reich Games. He also bought movies in Reich Films. *The FegelStation console, which was developed by Fegelein for Reich Computer Entertainment. However, there could be a rival company to Reich Corp; it could be Fegelein's FegelCorp, LLC. *There's a shop known as Reich Dog Foods, which is raided by Göring, for its food supply. The foods eaten by Blondi could be from this shop. *There are frequent references to a store called Reichmart, which sells a variety of items, a reference to the real-life chain Wal-Mart. *Hitler once asked his crew to order a dress for Jodl at the Reich Girl Place. This is a reference to the real life American Girl Place, a children's lifestyle chain which sells dolls and other related merchandise. *'Reich Radio News' is a radio station that frequently reports on the latest antics performed against Hitler. ''United Nazi War Main article: United Nazi War '''The United Nazi War' Is A war between Nazi Germany and the United Alliance Of Bush's Fans, Nazi Germany was considered Neutral during the events of the Hitler Bieber Fever War, and was never touched by either side until November 8th, of 2011. The war had been declared after the U.A.B.F, Attacked the German forces At Littleton New Hampshire While they were Marching through the Cities remains. During the November 8th, Attack, At Littleton. On the Exact Same date Of The Video's Posting at Pailor Fields New Hampshire where The Nazi Military launch a surprise Air raid against American Veterans 20 Miles from Littleton. Though the lines held against the SS advance the Americans eventually got pushed out Of Littleton allowing the Whole American City to fall In German Hands. As Krebs points out their victory on their perimeter expanding he States that the SS has attacked and occupied the city of Conway as well. Unfortunate the Germans while marching through the ruins of Littleton came under heavy fire from The U.A.B.F. And were forced to pull back, they were also repulsed at the Battle Of Lincoln fields by United States forces as well causing them to holler in Celebration. On The 9th, of November 2011 a day after the Attack In Littleton New Hampshire and the Third Reich departure from the United States of America. The United Alliance of Bush's Fans were enjoying a nice relaxing rest in their hang out while listening to Kate Bush's Love And Anger song, They were located In the Carol Mountains In western Main, just 20 Miles from he boarder of New Hampshire. Their peaceful relaxation is later interrupted by an attacking Nazi Invasion that apparently burst ed into the Manor shooting the whole place up. The States Of New York and New Hampshire were later Invaded by the SS gaining multiple victories against the United States Military and already overrunning the entire City of Manhattan and Berlin New Hampshire. After receive in one victory after another the SS finally at last discover the United Alliance Of Bush's Fans Head Quarters In Upstate N.Y. After blowing the walls apart. Hitler orders the attack, and the SS Surge into the Fortress, but their war wasn't going to be as short as they thought. The U.A.B.F. began to attack the Germans from all directions in the Hills of the Upstate area and before the Germans Knew It they were complete surrounded by Attacking Fan forces. After losing too many troops the Germans retreat back to Manhattan. Hitler now knows that defeating this new enemy wasn't going to be easy or hell for that matter quick. After the SS Defeat In West Upstate New York The Germans counter attacked and reclaimed the lands that were liberated by the United Alliance Of Bush's Fans Yesterday, and also delt a crushing blow to the U.A.B.F. At Cat Skill Town breaking through their lines and over running their Positions. Within ours the Whole Cat Skill Mountains had fallen into German hands sending the U.A.B.F. Running West. Kate Bush later calls her forces informing them that their is another Alliance Stationed on Hill 66. The United Fans Of Eminem. The Battle of Hill 66 would determine the war. It is considered to be the main gap of the whole war In the United States, If the U.F.E. forces lose Hill 66, The Germans will cross the Boarder into Canada. This time it is personal Despite the U.F.E's lack of believing that the Nazi's are still around they are well armed with AK-47's RPG's and RPD Machine guns, It is now World War II Weaponry vs. Modern Weaponry. Operation SS Freedom was A Battle took place Behind Enemy Lines while the Battle Of Hill 66, was In Stock. Though A Complete and Utter failure The SS Might be that close to finding the Location of English Singer Kate Bush. With the bulk Of the Nazi forces engaged at Cartel Hill A.K.A. Hill 66. The United Alliance Of Bush's Fans, Make plans in an attempt to reclaim at least some of the ground that was lost a couple days ago. After a surprise attack they managed to reclaim the fields of Tyrus, and enter the City, but were stopped by intense German Resistance In the downtown area by MG.42's Tanks APC's and a lot of Infantry. The United States National Guard forces managed to reclaim the City of Tyrus forcing the United Alliance of Bush's Fans to leave and take positions outside the City. The United State's Celebration of their liberated town is cut short when the Germans return from their defeat at Cartel Hill, mostly die to facing weapons beyond their time. After reclaiming the City an angered American Citizen Armed with an M1 Hollers at the Germans Yelling what will it take to get These SS Bastards Off American Soil, the Germans state that they are In the country to capture Kate Bush, and punish the United Alliance Of Bush's Fans who thwarted their peaceful departure last week. ''Music Of the United Nazi War'' Category:Locations Category:Factions Category:Terminology Category:Downfall